Love Found In Unexpected Arms
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Matt catches Mello with an unlikey fellow. Heartbroken he runs into Near who's more then willing to help Matt with his pain. MattXNear. Past MattXMello, and an odd one... MelloXL. YAOI! GUYXGUY! No likey no read!


So… Since I finished my new SoraXRoxas story… I had this idea and… Yea… See, I cosplay at Matt from Death Note and I was dating Mello but L wanted Mello… So I gave Mello to L and I took Near. So… that's where this story comes from. It was an idea I've had for a while and finally put it down on paper. I know it's a pairing you don't see much but I think it's adorable! Matt with anyone is adorable… Hehe! I love Matt! He's so smexy!! Anyway… I hope you enjoy this!! Oh! And this is before the whole Kira thing!

* * *

**Name: **Love Found In Unexpected Arms

**Rating: **M for… well… language and… smut really… Hehe… I couldn't write a full out lemon….

**Pairings: **MattXNear obviously. Um… Past MattXMello and a little MelloXL

**Warning: **Well, it is yaoi. And there's some molesting going on… So… No likey! No Ready! Ok? I don't want flames cuz of this. You flame? Gaara shall hunt you down and kill you with Matt's Death Note. Yes, they work together now. Oh and I do use their real names a few times. But since I don't like Matt's real name he's just gonna stay Matt.

* * *

_blah boo _means thoughts

* * *

I stare in awe at the scene before my red eyes. _It can't be._ My boyfriend and my mentor making out right in front of me. And they haven't even noticed I've walked in on them.

"Mello." I growl. This catches their attention, Mello jumps off of L and stares at me with wide eyes.

"M-Matt."

L sits up off the couch and stares at me with little emotion on his face.

I narrow my eyes at the blonde. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's…" He starts but trails off, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"You know I'd do anything for you… But…" I clench the game boy in my hand. "I hope you're happy together." I clench my jaw tightly and spin around.

"Matt. Wait." His voice pleads with me.

I scrunch my face in pain and run, the door slamming behind me.

_How could he? Mello's always been my best friend. And just recently my boyfriend. He's never lied to me. Why would he do this? I thought…_ I shake my head at those thoughts. I can already feel the tears threatening to fall. _I knew he didn't really feel the same as me… He only wanted to use me. That's how it's always been. _My heart feels as if it's going to burst. _Being shot is nothing compared to this pain._ I continue to run to nowhere in particular. I just want to get as far away as possible.

Suddenly, I trip and fall face first onto the floor. "Shit…" I mumble as my game boy slides across the floor and smashes into the wall.

"I think you broke it." A small voice says.

I lift my head and look to my side. There sits that little albino boy playing with some blocks. I look down and see that I tripped over on of his airplanes. I sigh and sit up, my back hurting a bit. "What are you doing in the middle of the hall?"

"Thinking." He lowers his eyes to his blocks as he stacks them. "What are you doing running?"

"I-" I stop myself. _He doesn't need to know. _"It doesn't matter." I slowly get to my feet and walk over to my smashed game boy. I pick it up and shove the remains in my pocket.

"If it doesn't matter, then why are you crying?"

I freeze in my attempt at rising from bending over. _I'm wearing my goggles… How did he…? Oh right. This is __**THE**__ Nate River. _"It's nothing to bother you with." I stand up straight.

"I want to know." He says softly.

This catches me by surprise. Near and I have never really been friends. I've always followed Mello who hated Near so in turn I never really spoke to the boy. I turn around slowly and stare at him thru my yellow tinted goggles. He sits there with one knee up and his chin is resting on said knee. His eyes are fixed on his tower of blocks. "Why?"

"We grew up together."

I stare at him confused. _So?_ "I…"

He slowly raises his blue eyes and meets my red ones. (I actually don't know the color of Near's eyes… I see he has black eyes a lot but… I don't think so. He's albino right? So then he'd have red eyes right? Well, I don't like that cuz then he'd have the same color as Matt. So I made them blue. My story, I can do what I want.) My breath hitches in my throat at the beauty of those eyes. "Shall we go to my room and talk then?" I nod my head, completely mesmerized. "Good." He stands slowly and turns around, opening the door to his room. He walks into the room and switches on the light. "Coming?"

I snap out of my daze and hurriedly follow after him, almost tripping over that stupid airplane again. I close his door behind me and take a moment to look over his room. There's a small bed with a chest at the end in one corner then a desk covered in papers in the other. The only other furniture is a couch against the wall. The floor is covered in random toys. Near walks over to a pile of dolls and sits down in front of them. I walk over and sit on the floor in front of the couch, next to Near. He begins lining the small dolls up.

"It has something to do with Mello." He sits a blonde doll up that looks just like Mello.

"Yea…" I play with the hems of my sleeves to preoccupy my hands.

"Explain."

"I saw him and L."

Near nods, placing a black haired doll next to the blonde one. "I've walked in on them too."

I stare at him through the corner of my eye. "You have?"

"I wasn't too surprised. I knew you'd find out sooner or later." He picks up a doll with red hair and holds it in his hands delicately. "I honestly don't know what Mello was thinking. I thought I understood his movements better then that. You're not an idiot." He rubs the dolls hair with his thumb.

"Wait… You knew about us?"

"I'm not an idiot either."

"Of course." _He's Near… It must have been completely obvious to him._

He stares down at the red headed doll. "He wasn't playing fair."

"How long have they been like this?"

"A couple of weeks."

My eyes widen as my heart tightens and it becomes harder to breath. "That long?"

He nods, stroking the dolls face. "I'm surprised it took you this long to find out. I thought you were smarter then that."

I sigh and move my leg up, resting my chin on my knee; Typical Near pose. "Love is blind."

He drops the doll, unexpectedly. "Love?"

I nod my head and a small smile comes to my lips. "Yea… I love Mello."

"I didn't realize…" He slowly picks up the dropped doll. "It was that serious."

I stare at the side of his pale face as he caresses the dolls face. "It doesn't really matter now." I say slowly.

"True." He tilts his head slightly at the doll, bringing one hand up and begins twirling a strand of silver hair. "But I thought you two were just fuck buddies."

My eyes widen in surprise at his choice of words. _Sure we were… But there was more to it then that… _"At least on my side…" I whisper, removing my goggles and tossing them aside.

Near perks up at this. "So you love him but he doesn't love you."

"I suppose… You're right." My heart falls at this realization. I turn my head away from him and bury my face in the inside of my elbow. _I didn't expect it to hurt this much._ _I always knew Mello didn't love me… but for it to finally be said… It hurts…_ I close my eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. I hear a thump and suddenly two arms wrap around me tightly. My head snaps up as Near clings to me tightly. I stare at the albino boy with wide eyes. _He's… hugging me?_ "N-Near?"

He buries his head into my neck. "I hate it."

I sit up straight. "You hate what?"

"Seeing you like this." He mumbles.

"What?"

He lifts his head slightly to meet my eyes. "Mello's always so cruel to you and yet you still follow him." _What is he saying? _"You didn't deserve to be treated like a dog. You don't deserve to feel pain like this."

My body moves instinctly. My arm moves and wraps around Near's waist, pulling him against my chest. His hands clutch the back of my shirt and he buries his head in my chest. "Near… I don't really understand what you're saying."

"I've always liked you Matt."

My entire body freezes. "Liked me?"

He nods against my chest. "Because of Mello… I knew I couldn't have you."

_He… What the hell? Wait a fucking minute. _I take one hand and gently grab Near's chin, forcing him to meet my eyes. "So, what you're saying is that you love me?"

His pale face slowly becomes pink. "I… don't know if it's love."

I stare at the albino boy in front of me. _He likes me…_ "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Do you like me?"

"I…" He looks away to the floor. "I just do."

_I don't think I've ever seen Near so… vulnerable before._ Without thinking I lean forward and capture his lips with my own. Without hesitating, Near presses his lips to mine desperately. Now I've lost all sense of anything. All I know is this boy in front of me and how much my body wants his.

I bring Near close to me as I deepen the kiss. Near closes his eyes and leans all his (little as it is) weight on me. I smile against his lips and continue to ravish them. Near moves his arms so they wrap around my neck tightly. I run my tongue along his lower lip begging for entrance. He parts his lips slightly and I take advantage of that. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and begin to explore the small cavern. Near moans lightly as our tongues meet.

I slowly and carefully lower Near back onto the floor without our mouths parting. I remove my hand from behind his back and slowly run it up his side to the collar of his shirt. Near grips my shoulders firmly as I begin to undo the buttons of his white shirt. I keep the other hand between his head and the floor so he's not too uncomfortable. I finish unbuttoning his shirt and run my free hand up his chest causing him to shiver and whimper.

This whimper snaps me back to reality. I pull my lips away from his and stare down at him with wide eyes. He stares up at me with this cute little pout on his face.

"Why did you stop?"

"Near…" I look down at his exposed chest and feel myself blush a little. I return my eyes to his. "I…"

"I don't want you to stop."

"But…"

"I want this Matt…" His eyes beg with me. "I've always wanted this."

"It… just doesn't seem right." I sit up away from him.

He sits up on his knees and clutches the top of his shirt together. "You can't…" I look over at him. His head is lowered and wet spots begin to appear on the floor below him. My eyes widen. _Fuck… I… Didn't mean to make him cry…_ He snaps his head up. "You can't give me a taste and just take it away like that!"

I stare at him surprised. _He's right… and… it's not like I didn't enjoy it…_ "Near… I don't want you to regret anything."

His eyes narrow at me. "I never regret anything."

I sigh and look away from him. "Of course you don't…"

He crawls over to me and sits on his knees in front of me. "Matt… I told you… I like you. I want this. And now that I know what it's like to be with you… even if it's just a little bit. I want it more."

I connect my eyes with his and stare into those azure eyes. "If it's what you really want…"

His eyes brighten up. "It is!" He crawls up closer and gently kisses me. "Please Matt… My body needs you. I need you."

My breath hitches in my throat. _Of all people… I would have never thought it would be Near to say this kinda of stuff to me._ I look him up and down. He sits there on his knees with one hand on the floor between them and the other hand to his mouth, biting on his shirt sleeve. _Oh Kami-Sama he's adorable... _I grab his hand and bring him closer to me, crashing our lips together. _Everything I know… I have to throw it out the window. This is Near… Not Mello. Oh what have I gotten myself into…?_

Near wraps his arms around my neck and returns my kiss passionately. Before long we return to our position on the floor. I softly run my fingers over Near's bare chest and smirk when he whimpers. His small fingers find their way to the hem of my shirt and begin to pull up. I allow him to remove my shirt and throw it aside. Our lips part for only a second as my shirt goes over my head. _Who knew the boy was such a good kisser? He sure knows how to use that tongue…_ Near takes no time at all to run his small hands all over my chest. His touch sends shivers up and down my spine. I run my hands down his legs and make him wrap his legs around me. He doesn't complain. I wrap my arms around his waist and slowly lift him up from the floor. I get to my feet and he breaks away from our kiss.

"What are you doing?" He asks, breathless.

"We can't do it on the floor. It'll be uncomfortable. Trust me."

He blushes and nods. "Ok." He returns his lips to where they belong, on mine.

I grin against his lips and carry him over to his bed in the corner. I place him down on it gently and crawl on top of him once more. I break my lips from his and stare down at the small boy beneath me. I lift him up a little so I can remove his shirt completely. Near blushes as I observe his pink nipples. I smile to myself. _This amazing beauty is all mine. Hehe… Oh now I feel like a pervert._ I lean down and take one of those lovely nipples in my mouth. Near gasps and the sound causes my lower region to stir. I lick and suck at it gently and take pride in making Near make these sounds. _I'm not use to being dominate… I like!_

I smile and move my lips back to his. He grabs my head harshly and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. _This is great… Near's just too adorable not to want to molest._ Our tongues battle for dominance as my hands move lower down Near's body. I find the hem of his pants and tug at them. Near suddenly thrusts his hips forward into mine which causes my whole body to spasm considering I wasn't expecting that kinda friction when our pelvises met. I grit my teeth and try to hold back my urge to fuck him right then and there. _No… I'm going to make this worth while for him. He's waited this long for me. _I smile to myself. _A little more teasing won't hurt him._

"Sorry." Near whispers against my lips. "My body reacted on its own."

"It's alright. You just surprised me." I close the tiny gap between our lips once again.

The battle begins again but I win. I continue the tugging of Near's pants and soon pull them down off of him and throw them aside. Near's blush increases immensely when I realize the boy has no under garments on. _Near never stuck me as a commando kinda guy… But this works better for me. Less clothes I have to remove._ I sit back on my knees and observe the naked boy laid out in front of me.

Near blushes and turns his head away. "Stop staring at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable."

I smirk and lean down, brushing my lips against his. "But you're too adorable not to stare at."

He stares up at me and blushes. "I am?"

A chuckle escapes my lips. "You're the smart one here Near."

He narrows his eyes slightly, still blushing. "Are you making fun of me?"

I shake my head at him and catch his lips with my own once more. Near kisses me back with force which surprises me a bit. His arms snake around my neck and he holds me in place above him. I move my lower half so now I'm between Near's naked legs. Using the strength of my legs to hold my body over his I gently begin to run my hands up and down his sides. One hand rests on his hips while the other explores his small pale chest. His back arches as I graze over a small pink nub. A smirk comes to my lips and I break our kiss. I lower my head to that certain nub and flick my tongue over it. The sound that escapes his lips is orgasmic. I take the perked nub in my mouth and slowly run my tongue around it. Near gasps for breath, arching his hips into mine. I groan at the contact and pull back from Near's chest. He whimpers in disappointment as I bring my lips back to his.

"You want more?"

He swallows hard and pulls my head down, our lips connecting once again. "Please…" His hot breath tingles against my lips. _I never felt like this when I was with Mello…_

I place one hand next to his head to steady myself as I hover over him. I bring my other hand down and trail my finger down his stomach. "I shouldn't make you wait any longer should I?" I ask, my eyes not leaving his.

He shakes his head and purrs, "Please…"

The fire in my stomach grows at his voice. _That voice could make me cum all on its own. _My hand makes its way to his hard member.

Just then Near's door swings open. Without moving my body I turn my head slightly and look at the door. Near pulls me down on top of him to hide his nakedness from the intruder. Not the smartest idea since our hips connect forcefully. I hiss and try to control my senses, lowering my head.

"M-Mello." Near breaths out.

My head snaps up and I look to the door. And sure enough, there he stands. His eyes are wide and the look on his face almost breaks my heart. _Get a hold of yourself, Matt. He already broke your heart. _His eyes then narrow in anger. "What the fuck are you doing?"

I narrow my eyes in return. "What does it look like?"

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "And I came after you too."

"What like 30 minutes later?" My voice growls.

"So, you just find a new fuck?"

Near tenses beneath me. "He's more then that."

Mello crinkles his nose in disgust. "That's just wrong."

I sit up on my knees but Near pulls me back down. _Oh yea… He's naked. _I grab his shirt and cover him with it so I can sit up. Near crawls away from me to the corner of his bed. "As wrong as you and L?"

"I wanted to explain."

"And try to get me to crawl back to you?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He holds up his hands in defense. "Matt-"

"DON'T!" I clench my eyes shut and my nails dig into the palm of my hand as my fists tighten. My sudden outburst caused Near to jump, as well as Mello. "Just don't. I don't want to hear it Mello!" I force myself to meet the eyes of the one I love. "You ruined it. There's nothing you can say to fix this."

His face contorts into a very depressing image. "But you know I lov-"

"DAMNIT MELLO!" Near jumps again at my tone of voice. "Don't you dare say you love me! You would have never done that if you loved me!"

He narrows his eyes. "Really? And yet you claim to love me and here you are fucking that." He flicks his wrist in Near's direction.

"Don't you speak about him like that." I growl out.

Near looks from me to Mello, not really sure what to do.

"So _now_ you care about the boy?" Mello's tone of voice alone pisses me off.

"Just leave Mello. We're through." I move my head to the side, refusing to look at him.

"Fine! But don't you even try to come crawling back to me!" He spins around and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

Both Near and I jump at the loud bang. There's silence in the room for a long time. I finally decide to speak. "I'm sorry… That you were brought into the middle of this." I stare at the white bed sheet.

There's a shift of weight and two arms wrap around my body. "Don't be sorry…" He says softly. "I put myself in the middle of this."

I shake my head. "I'm so sorry, Nate."

He tenses at the use of his real name, but begins to stroke my hair. "Matt.. I knew something like this was going to happen."

I turn on him suddenly, tackling him back onto the bed. I wrap my arms around his waist tightly and hold on to him for dear life. "I knew it was going to hurt… But I didn't know it would hurt this much."

"Shh." Near runs one hand up my back while the other continue to stroke my hair comfortingly. "It'll be ok."

We stay like that for a long time. Neither of us moving until a harsh ringing brings us back to earth. I groan and get off of Near. His hand snatches the hand and holds me in place as he grabs his cell phone. He brings it to his ear, "Hello?" He listens to the voice on the other end. I turn my attention away from him to the floor. _After all that… I think my dick got even harder…_ I mentally laugh at myself. _Wow. I really am a pervert… I can't help it. Near is still technically naked._ "I understand… Yes…" He hangs up his phone and tosses it near my goggles. He tugs on my arm but I don't move. "Matt?"

I look at him over my shoulder and notice he's discarded his shirt that was covering him up as well. My heart begins to race at the sight before me and I turn my head away so I don't jump the boy. "Matt…" His hand finds a belt loop on my pants and begins to tug on the belt loop. A small smile makes its way to my face. _He's just too damn cute. _I gather myself mentally and turn to face him. His face lights up and he opens his arms to me. "Come here."

I tilt my head slightly. "Why?"

"Because I want you."

My breath hitches at his tone of voice. "Even after all that happened?"

He bits his bottom lip and points at my crotch. "You are."

I raise an eyebrow and smirk slightly. "True…"

He pouts cutely. "Please Matt."

I sigh and smile at him. "Whatever you wish Near." I crawl up to him and wrap my arms around him.

Bliss. Pure Bliss.

* * *

**Wow. I thought I would **_**NEVER**_** finish this!! For once, I actually typed a story from scratch! Yay me! I usually write a story down then re-type it... but not this one! I'm actually kinda proud of myself. Sure Near and Matt's relationship went kinda fast… buuuuut it was something that had been meaning to happen for a while. You get what I mean? Here, I'll explain.**

**(in the world of my story) Near's always wanted Matt. And Matt secretly had always wondered what it would be like to be with Near. When his heart was broken, Matt needed that comfort Near was so willing to give. Near was willing to give because it was what he had been wanting for so very long. So… they kinda develop their relationship pretty fast. I know it seems a little awkward… but oh well! Tis how I wanted to write it!**

**So, would you all be wonderful lovies and review? Cuz I always like to know how you like my stories. It makes me feel good. Plus, I like hearing people's opinions. Especially on the pairing! Hehe! **

**Well, since it's almost Christmas I'm gonna be writing some Christmas stories! Now whether I'm going to do a Death Note one or not I don't know… This is my first DN story so I'll see how this on goes over. But I can tell you I'm working on two Naruto stories. GaaraXNaruto and GaaraXNeji. Expect them soon! **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**+Matt+ **


End file.
